Love Never Dies
by becky-unique
Summary: A collection of drabbles that involve Hermione and Severus and the Last stand of the Order.Rated K to be safe!


Title: Love Never Dies(part one)

Team: Death Eaters  
Word Count: 100 exactly

Challenge: The Astronomy Tower  
Characters:

Author note: it was hard to fit this idea into one so I made a few parts. All viewing this on Fanfiction net means I finally caved in to my friends and agreed to post all my drabbles and random one shots here, please review if you read, just let me know I'm doing this for someone besides my friends at LJ and my own amusement!

Sighing, she traced her fingers along the old bed they had hid up in the Astronomy tower. It was their secret little place, where they could take shelter from the war and what their beloved Hogwarts had become, which was nothing short of a hell hole. The students fought each other while the teachers stopped them, others had shown their true colours, and they weren't bright, After the death of Dumbledore Minerva was next, taking an unforgivable for a student. The last night they spent in the tower Severus had held her close, Hermione had felt safe, which was rare.

(2.)

"Hermione, tonight could be the night I get-"

"Sev! Stop talking like that!"

Holding her close Severus took a breath and began to explain again to his young wife what must happen, as their world came crashing down around them and Death eaters were pounding at the Hogwarts gates.

"I love you, full stop." Hermione tried to keep him there in the tower with her with soft words. When that didn't work she used harsh threats.

"If you leave I won't be here when you return, no matter how much I love you Severus Snape, you choose your own path."

(3.)

Death Eaters poured into the castle through a falter in The Order's glimmer spells. As they came students and teachers alike abandoned anything they were doing just to protect the tower. They knew the highest members of The Order were in there setting the final protection spells over the castle and were finishing. But what was inside the tower was a different story, The Order had instead used the dungeons as their control room and all that could be seen in the tower was the young Mrs Snape weeping over the window ledge, watching the unfolding war, and her husband.

(4.)

Order members died that day; they had protected the greatest reason of sanity for Severus Snape. Hermione had enough time to aparate to the forbidden forest and continue to follow orders, just live. At dusk the screams and roar of curses had ceased, an uneasy peace rested over Hogwarts. Hermione cautiously made her way to the castle and began the desperate search for Severus. She unconsciously let herself walk to the Astronomy tower, silent tears trailing down her face as she side stepped the pale body of a child or a friend that had long ago drawn their last breath.

(5.)

Sighing, she traced her fingers along the old bed, remembering sweet memories, a noise behind her caused her to yelp in fright as she whipped out her wand.

"Who goes there? Show yourself"

Having a hard time chuckling Severus began to groan as he took off the invisibility cloak to show Hermione his bloodied face and broken bones,

"Love, if you don't know who it is, I must question that large intellect of yours"

Hermione ran to him and he claimed her soft wet lips with his own, desperate to assure her one last piece of sanity in the world.

(6.)

They lay on the old bed, the blanket covering their naked bodies in the cold winter's night as she snuggled closer to his warm body.

"I never meant it you know, your path will never leave my own."

"Sweet, as this war has ended I don't intend to leave you or our baby."

Severus noticed Hermione was crying, although she was trying to hide it he searched her mind and found the reason, she had miscarried. He pulled her closer and began to cry himself, though he hid it better than her.

"I'm sorry sweet, it was not you fault."

(7.)

"Madame Pomfrey had too many of the injured to look after Sev, I apparrated, I knew I shouldn't have but there was no other way! It looked like I was going to die" She began to sob heavily and he held her even tighter, which was a hard thing to do. He spent the night holding her and reassuring her until day break, when order members appeared to take the remaining that were left alive to move to a new strong hold. They came down, Severus holding Hermione tight around her waist, whispered in her ear, "Love never dies Hermione."


End file.
